JP1997-60683A discloses a shock absorber including a bump cushion rubber 10A that absorbs impact by interacting against a dumper main body and undergoing deformation when a piston rod 2 is subjected to a sudden change in vehicle load or to the impact and is compressed with respect to a dumper main body 1.